The instant invention relates to toy dolls, and more particularly to an animated toy doll which is actuatable for performing a simulated chewing action and for thereafter performing a simulated growing action.
Toy dolls which are operative for performing various simulated human activities have generally been found to have relatively high levels of play value. For example, the toy doll disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Ornstein et al No. 4,801,286, which is adapted to perform a simulated hair growing activity, has been found to be highly effective and popular with young children. A variety of other toy dolls which are adapted to perform simulated human activities, including body growth, are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Howard No. 268,020; Bold No. 2,154,121; Moyers, Sr. No. 2,564,813; DiLeva No. 2,623,329; Lang No. 2,669,063; Del Mas No. 2,767,516; Kaelin No. 3,828,467; Sapkus et al No. 3,992,807; Ayton No. 3,995,394; Silverstein No. 4,259,807; Sapkus et al No. 4,246,722; Darrigo, Sr. No. 4,622,021; and Chatkis No. 4,828,528. Other toy dolls which are adapted for performing various simulated human activities, including facial movements and which, in combination with the patents hereinabove set forth, represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Ryan et al No. 3,383,795; and Philippi No. 2,586,081. However, since these references fail to teach a toy doll which is capable of performing a simulated chewing action, or a simulated chewing action in combination with a simulation growing action in the manner of the toy doll in the instant invention, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
The instant invention represents a significant advancement in the toy art by providing a toy doll which is capable of performing a simulated chewing activity, and a simulated growing activity following the simulated eating or chewing activity. Specifically, the toy doll of the instant invention includes a doll body comprising a torso portion and a head portion on the torso portion. The torso portion is adapted so that it is longitudinally expandable and contractible for increasing and decreasing the height of the doll body, respectively, and the head portion includes a mouth section which is adapted to permit movement simulating a chewing activity. The doll further includes an animating mechanism in the torso portion which is operative for first moving the mouth section to simulate a chewing activity and for thereafter longitudinally expanding the torso portion to simulate a growing activity. The doll preferably further includes right and left arms, and the animating mechanism is preferably operative by winding the left arm of the doll in a counter clockwise direction while the right arm of the doll is in a downwardly extending position. The animating mechanism is preferably thereafter actuatable by moving the right arm to a forwardly extending position and then depressing the mouth section to actuate the animating mechanism for moving the mouth section to simulate a chewing activity. After the mouth section has been operated for a predetermined period of time to simulate a chewing activity, the animating mechanism is further operative by moving the right arm of the doll to an upwardly extending position to actuate the animating mechanism for performing a simulated growing activity. The torso portion preferably includes slidably interfitting upper and lower torso sections which are movable in telescoping relation for expanding and contracting the torso portion, and the animating mechanism preferably includes a rack-and-pinion gear assembly for expanding and contracting the torso portion. The mouth section of the head portion is preferably made from a resiliently flexible material and the animating mechanism is preferably operable for alternately moving the flexible mouth section inwardly and outwardly to simulate the chewing activity. The animating mechanism preferably includes a gear assembly in the torso portion and a linkage extending from the gear assembly to the mouth section of the head portion. The gear assembly is preferably operative for reciprocating the linkage to move the mouth section inwardly and outwardly to simulate a chewing activity. Further, the animating mechanism is preferably actuatable by manually depressing the mouth section to longitudinally reposition the linkage in order to actuate the gear mechanism for reciprocating the linkage to move the mouth section. Still further, the animating mechanism preferably includes a pivot member in the head portion which is attached to the mouth section, and the linkage is preferably attached to the pivot member for pivoting the pivot member to move the mouth section inwardly and outwardly to simulate a chewing activity. It has been found that the toy doll of the instant invention has a high level of play value as a result of the unique movements of which it is capable. Specifically, it has been found that the toy doll of the instant invention can effectively capture the attention of a child as a result of the human-like movements of which it is capable. Still more specifically, it has been found that the toy doll for the instant invention is effectively capable of performing an amusing simulated chewing activity and for thereafter performing a simulated growing activity, and that these features enable the toy doll of the subject invention to be effectively utilized in a variety of amusing and interesting play themes to provide many hours of amusement.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an effective and amusing toy doll which is actuatable for performing a plurality of simulated human activities.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy doll which is initially actuatable for performing a simulated chewing activity and which is thereafter actuatable for performing a simulated growing activity.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy doll which is actuatable for performing a simulated chewing action by depressing a mouth section of the doll.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy doll including a doll body having an animating mechanism therein, wherein the animating mechanism is initially actuatable for flexing a mouth section of the doll to perform a simulated chewing activity, and which is thereafter actuatable for expanding the torso portion of the doll to perform a simulated growing activity.